Tris and Tobias Question and Answer Proposal
by LuvShules
Summary: In this fluffy story, they take turns asking each other questions. The final question is Tobias proposing to Tris! FOURTRIS FLUFF ***Extended to include a Truth or Dare game
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is a really short teaser- type chapter. Please tell me if you like it! The questions will get a lot more romantic leading up to the proposal! If you have any questions you would like me to add, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If you own it, then I don't. Simple as that.**

* * *

"Tobias, I have an idea."

"Let's hear it. If it has anything to do with you and me kissing, I'm all for it!" I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. I pull away to say, "No, but we can kiss while doing it! Why don't we take turns asking each other questions? Like, personal-ish questions."

"Okay, we can do that." He says with a smile. He bends down to kiss me again. I grab his hand and walk to the couch. I sit in his lap and start the game.

"Tobias, first question. What is your favorite color?"

"Ha! That's an easy one! Black, of course!" I sigh, defeated.

"Tris, what is your favorite food?"

"Dauntless Cake, of course!" I say with a laugh.

"Okay, Tobias. What… What was your first impression of me?"

"Honestly, you annoyed me. I didn't understand how someone who was about to fall into a net wasn't a waste of my time. But then I saw you. You were beautiful, and of course because you were Abnegation, I took special interest of you. I'm glad I did."  
I reach up to kiss him at that. It was so sweet!

"What was your first impression of me, Tris?"

"Let's see… The first thing I noticed were your eyes. I thought they were beautiful. You confused me, though. I thought you were placid on the platform, but then you snapped at Christina. You kind of scared me. Then when we were eating, I was hoping I could get you to loosen up a little. When you snapped at me, I didn't want to back down. I wanted to see how far I could push you without you getting mad. Christina said I had a death wish after that." He smiled, and I smiled too.

"Oh, just so you know, Christina thinks very highly of you," I say with a smirk. "And I quote, "He acts so tough that he's probably afraid of marshmallows and really bright sunrises or something. Overcompensating." She said that after you took me through your fear landscape."

"Did she, now? It's nice to know that I made that impression on her." He says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm sorry this is another really short chapter. Good news is that I'll be probably be updating again tonight. If not tonight, then tomorrow. Please review! Thank you! Oh, by the way, I need you guys to vote. (and yes, I am talking to ALL of you 800 people who have read my story). Please tell me if you want me to continue this story and add in a Truth or Dare game, Never Have I Ever game, or anything like that. Do you want them to train initiates? PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks!**

* * *

_"Oh, just so you know, Christina thinks very highly of you," I say with a smirk. "And I quote, "He acts so tough that he's probably afraid of marshmallows and really bright sunrises or something. Overcompensating." She said that after you took me through your fear landscape."_

_ "Did she, now? It's nice to know that I made that impression on her." He says with a smile._

"Ok, hmm... If you could change one thing on yourself, what would it be?"

"Umm, probably my upper lip. I wish it was fuller." I smile.

"I love your lips, Tobias." I reach up to kiss him softly. Things quickly turn more passionate. I swing my legs over so I can straddle him. He pulls away, smirking.

"What was the first thing you thought when you went through my fear landscape?"

"Well, at first I was pretty annoyed at you. I thought you were wrapping your arm around me to protect me. Then I realized it was because you needed me. I was trying to get through it quickly because it hurt me to see you in pain." He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my jaw. I let out a moan of pleasure, but end up blushing.

"Why do you always do that, Tris?"

"Nope. Not your turn!" I say with a smile. Tobias just groans and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, _Four_," He gives me a questioning look. "Why did you climb the Ferris wheel with me?"

"I really liked you," Tobias says with a smile. "And I was ready for you to see past my Instructor side. I thought that if you saw one of my fears, you would realize that I can open up more. I also wanted to know what you thought you were doing." He reaches down to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris." He kisses me again, smirking.

"_Beatrice_," This earns a scowl from me. I can't stay angry, though, because he decided to start kissing my neck, working his way up to my ear. I sigh as he finds the sensitive spot. "Fine. Tris. Why did you kiss me after you found out your final rank? I have always wondered that…"

"I really just didn't care who knew anymore. I knew I loved you, so that helped. It was also time for my -our- friends to find out. I mean, Christina already suspected that I liked you. I was also excited…" I trail off and Tobias just gives me a strange look. I smile and kiss him.

"Umm… Okay. Tobias, I'm sorry. This is a personal question," His arms instinctively tighten around my waist as I cuddle into his chest. "Why did you never tell anyone about Marcus?" He tenses up, then sighs into my ear.

"Could we please talk about this later? I really don't want to do this right now…" I give him a sad smile.

"Of course, Tobias. I understand." I reach up to kiss him and whisper into his mouth, "I love you. You know that. You will talk when you are ready. I would never force you or pressure you into something you don't want to do."

"Thank you, Tris. And you know I love you too. I promise I will tell you. Maybe we can talk about it tonight when we are cuddled in bed?"

"Of course. I would love that." I hug him around his neck and he moves his hand to my face. I put my hand on top of his and stare into his eyes. His eyes are beautiful. I never could understand how he could have so many emotions showing in them.

"Tris, did you always know that Caleb was planning on transferring?"


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Secondly, once again, it is a short chapter. I apologize. I PROMISE to update later tonight, though! I PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Tris, did you always know that Caleb was planning on transferring?"

"No. I had absolutely no idea. Everyone always thought that he was going to stay in Abnegation. He was perfectly selfless."

"Hmm. Maybe he was just a really good actor. "

"Yeah. It really hurt me though. I thought that we were pretty close, but I guess he had been hiding from me all that time." I rest my forehead against Tobias' and sigh.

"Oh! Here's one: What is your favorite thing to do together?"

"Kiss. Definitely kiss." I laugh as he tries to kiss me. I pull away before he gets the chance, though.

"Tris! That's not fair!" He groans loudly and scowls at me.

"Tobias, it's your turn."

"Fine. Who was your first crush?"

"Robert Black. He was the Amity I was talking to when you were showing us initiates the jobs on the train and you said that I had a knack for making unwise decisions. He was really nice."

"You did. And now I know why." He says with a smirk.

"Tobias, have you ever lied to me?"

"Yes." I must look hurt because he quickly explains.

"Not recently, Tris. Back when you were an initiate. I lied to you and your mom when I said I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation." I laugh a little.

"Oh, come on. Is that all? You have to have lied to me more than that!"

"I guess I have. I don't know. I don't really have any other examples…" We are interrupted by a knock at the door. We collectively groan and I start to get up.

"Who is it?" I open the door and see Will standing there.

"What's up, Will?"

"Christina told me to tell you and Four that Uriah is throwing a party. "Be there at seven or else."" He adds in a voice I can only assume is meant to mimic Christina. I glance at Tobias and he gives me a quick nod.

"Ok, Will. We'll be there. Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem. See you then!"

"Bye Will." I shut the door. Tobias walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You know, Tris, we will probably be playing Truth or Dare."

"Ugh," I sigh. "But I don't wanna strip." I say jokingly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Tobias!" I playfully smack him on the arm.

"Naughty! We should just finish asking each other questions after the party, though." He suddenly looks nervous.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to run to Zeke's real quick, alright?"

"Ok, Tobias. I love you." I kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Tris. I'll just be gone for like ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok. Love you!" Tobias shuts the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, I change into a bunch of layers: My bra, tank-top, crop top, and sweater on top, with my underwear, spandex, and jeans on the bottom. As soon as Tobias gets back, we will need to head to Uriah's for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I will probably update again tonight, but I went ahead and put this one out to make sure I didn't forget. Oh, and I got some PMs asking me if I could continue the Questions thing. I definitely will continue it after the Truth or Dare game is over. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

_"Ok. Love you!" Tobias shuts the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, I change into a bunch of layers: My bra, tank-top, crop top, and sweater on top, with my underwear, spandex, and jeans on the bottom. As soon as Tobias gets back, we will need to head to Uriah's for the party._

I wake up to someone kissing my lips. I grin, then playfully shove Tobias back.

"Tris," He moans. "Let me kiss my girl!"

"Did you seriously just call me your girl?"

"No. Not at all. I called you my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, kind, perfect, sweet, caring, compassionate, thoughtful, lovely, smart, talented, strong, marvelous girlfriend that I have the honor of dating."

"Better," I smile and kiss him on the lips. "Thank you. I love you." I kiss him again, harder. We end up falling back on the bed, laughing. He grabs my waist, pulling me in closer to kiss me again. He bites my bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance. I clamp my lips tightly shut. He moans into my mouth, running his tongue over my lip practically begging for entrance. I smile into this kiss. I start tugging on the hem of his shirt. He too smiles into the kiss. I pull back and say, "Trade. You lose the shirt and I let you in."

"Deal." He takes his shirt off in one quick motion. I run my hands along his perfectly toned abs. Tobias reaches down to kiss me, and once again bites my lower lip. I let him in immediately. Our tongues duel for dominance. My fingers trace from his stomach all the way up his back to the nape of his neck. I play with the hair there for a few seconds before moving my hands down to his tattoos. I trace the Abnegation tattoo and he shivers. He moves his hands down to my hips. We kiss for a few more moments before I pull back.

"We should get ready to go, Tobias. It's 6:50."

"Yeah, I guess." Tobias leaves to go put a tank-top on under his shirt.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_FOURTRIS_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

When we get to Uriah's, I immediately smell alcohol and hear loud music.

"They probably wouldn't hear the door ring." I tell Tobias.

"No, they probably wouldn't. Let's just go in." We open the door to people dancing. Uriah waves us over. Luckily, he doesn't look drunk.

"Hey Uriah!" I practically yell.

"Hey Tris. OK, EVERYBODY BUT MY CLOSE FRIENDS NEED TO LEAVE!" People grumble as they leave. We are left with Christina, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Me, and Tobias.

"Ok, guys! Time for Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah says. We all move to sit in a circle.

"Who is going first?" Christina asks. I think she is slightly drunk.

"Umm… Me! Duh! My house! Ok, Will. Truth or Dare?"

"Crap. Dare." Uriah has such an evil glare that I feel bad for Will.

"Let Christina give you a makeover."

"Christina. I will let you, but don't forget that I. Know. Where. You. Sleep."

"Ok. Come on Will!" When Christina leaves with Will, Zeke takes his turn.

"Ok, Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He says without hesitation.

"I dare you to let Uriah sit on your lap for the next five rounds."

"I am not losing my shirt over this. Uriah, you better not enjoy this." Uriah runs over and jumps into his lap. Tobias squeals and rolls onto his side, effectively shoving Uriah off.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Four."

"Shut up Uriah." I walk over to Tobias and kiss him. He slowly sits up as the pain fades. I slide to my right, next to Uriah. I take his wrists in my hands and bring him to his feet. I lean in and knee him where it counts. He falls back onto the floor, whimpering. Tobias smirks at me.

"Ok, Marlene."

"Dare." She doesn't even let Tobias finish.

"I dare you to go help your wannabe boyfriend over there." She and Uriah both simultaneously blush.

"Hey, Marlene. You wanna go out?" She walks over to Uriah.

"Sure." Marlene reaches down to kiss him. They walk back to the circle, completely forgetting Tobias' dare.

"Ok, Zeke. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Definitely Dare."

"I dare you to… Umm… Oh! I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Shauna's stomach."

"Done and done!" As Zeke leaves to go get the whipped cream, Christina comes back in with Will. I can't help but burst out laughing when I see Will. He has gone through a full- out makeover.

"Whatever, guys. My turn. Tris." Crap. He is looking for revenge. I can't be the first to choose truth, though. I sigh.

"Dare."

"I dare you… to fight Uriah! In the training room. Same rules as when we were initiates. Oh also, you have to throw knives at _Four's_ head." He adds with a smirk.

"Ok. I can do that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's an update. Sorry it's short. I have been super busy. Thank you for the kind reviews!**

**By the way: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING THAT VERONICA ROTH CAME UP WITH** :)

* * *

When we reach the training room, I realize that Uriah might kick my ass.

"Four, I am going to do your part of the dare first, so that way it won't matter if I get hurt fighting Uri."

"Okay," He says with a laugh. I walk over to grab the knives while Tobias sets up a target. While I am walking back to the Tobias, Christina says to me, "You should do the same thing he did to you. Nick his ear and everything."

"Oh, I will. I definitely will."

I take my place in front of Tobias, who is already in position.

"Remember, Four. If you flinch, umm… God, that that ruined the whole thing. Ok, if you flinch, you will be deemed a coward. Understand?" He nods, smiling. I lift my hand, pull my elbow back, and throw the knife. I bury the knife in the board, about six inches away from his cheek. He closes his eyes.

"You about done, Four?"

"No." Tobias says with a grin.

"Eyes open then." I tap the spot between my eyebrows.

I pass the knife from my left hand to my right. I throw it, aiming right above his head.

"Come on, Four. Let someone else stand there and take it."

_This is actually kind of fun,_ I think to myself.

"Shut up, Tris!" I turn the last knife in my hand. I pull my arm back once again and let the knife fly. It flies toward him, spinning, blade over handle. I nicked his ear. Perfect.

Tobias walks toward me and whispers in my ear, "You did perfect. And, I'm sorry about saying those things to you the whole time. I understand now how it made you feel. I only did it because I really wanted someone else to take it, but I really am sorry. I love you."

"It's okay. I promise. And I love you too."

I walk over to Uriah.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replies.

We walk over to the rink. I put my arms up, following his lead. Uriah takes the first punch, but I dart out of the way.

"Shit." He mumbles. I laugh. I try to sweep his legs out from under him, but he dodges. I bring my elbow up to his nose. He tries to duck, but he is to slow. I get a solid blow, which causes his nose to start bleeding.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pinches his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Ok, let's go." Uriah adds.

We resume fighting. I swing my fist up into his ribs. He groans, mumbling, "Tris!" I smirk. I bring my leg up to kick his side. Uriah falls to the floor, moaning. I place my foot on his chest.

"Give up?"

"Never." He grabs my leg, pulling me down with him. I land on the ground hard. I have the advantage, though. I punch him hard in jaw.

"Fine! Fine. I give up." Tobias smirks.

"Really, Initiate? You give up?" He shoots a meaningful glance at Christina. I think I know what he is planning on doing.

"Yes, Four, I do. And I am not an initiate anymore. So what can you do?"

"Uriah, I was kidding. Anyway, you spoiled the fun." Uriah glares at Tobias. Tobias glares back.

"Come on guys, let's go back to finish the game." I try to break the tension.

I grab Tobias' hand and lead him out of the room. I start swinging it in huge swoops like a five year old, trying to cheer him up.

"Hey," I say. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. You and I both know that you would not get that mad from Uriah being in a bad mood."

"That's just the thing, Tris. There has been something weird going on with Uriah lately. Did you see how he was acting when he was fighting you? He was menacing. There's something wrong. Maybe he broke up with Marlene? I'll ask Zeke."

"What if we ask him during the game? Or Dare him to tell the truth…"

"Tris, you astound me every day. Just like an Erudite." I smile, and he smiles back.

"There we go! _That's_ the smile I wanted to see." He reaches down to kiss me. I kiss him back, harder.

"GET A ROOM!" Christina shouts, walking toward us. We pull back, blushing. I didn't hear her walk out of the training room.

The others follow her out of the training room.

"Come on, guys. Let's finish playing. I wanna see Shauna in her underwear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so super short chapter. I will update by 9:30 tonight, though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

********I fixed the mistake including Lynn. I apologize!**

* * *

Shauna glares at him, but still grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. I laugh, but then Tobias says quietly, "I kinda agree with him."

"Tobias!" I say, dropping his hand. That went too far. He wants to see Shauna in her underwear?

"Not, Shauna, Tris. You." Ok. That made me feel better. I just misunderstood.

"Ok. You scared me there, Four." I add with a laugh. When we arrive at Uriah's place once again, I take my turn.

"Marlene. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare.""

"Ok, I dare you to… Play seven minutes in heaven with Four!"

"Hell no!" She whips off her shirt faster than I thought possible.

"Shauna, Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh. I guess that I'll be the first one. Truth." She says wearily.

"Have you and Zeke, you know, done it?" Shauna blushes furiously before glancing at Zeke. He gives her a small nod.

"Yes." She replies quickly.

"Ok, Four." She says, changing the subject. This can't be good though. He is going to get her revenge either way.

"Dare." Tobias says carefully. At least he won't be asked about his past.

"I dare you to ride the zip line." I tense. "I have never seen you ride it." Crap. If he says no, he shows his weakness. If he says yes, it will be extremely uncomfortable.

"Fine. Do we go now, or later?" He is already getting paler.

"Now."

"Umm… Four, can I talk to you outside for just one second?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course, Tris." We walk outside. I'm not sure exactly what I should say, but I feel like I need to say something.

"Tobias," I clasp his hand, pulling him down with me to lean against the wall. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can come up with a good excuse for you to say no…"

"No, Tris. I have to do this. I have to face my fear. I have to be brave."

"You are brave, Tobias. That is one of the many things I love about you. You are braver than I could ever be. Is there anything I can do to make the heights easier for you?"

"Maybe it would be easier if you went right before me, and then if you were there to help me when I get off."

"Ok." I lean over to kiss him. "I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris. And thank you." We walk back into the room, our fingers still intertwined.

"Ok, guys." I say. "We are ready to go."

We all set off toward the train, Tobias and I in the back.

* * *

By the way, I hate that chapter. I promise the next one will be better and full of Fourtris fluff. Please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I apologize for the last chapter. It was horrific. Here is the next one (LONGEST CHAPTER YET!), not great, but better than the last. I will probably update again tonight. Thanks!

* * *

Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene take the first train car. Christina and Will take the second car. I make sure that Tobias and I have the third car. We are finally alone.

We sit on the back wall, so close that our shoulders are touching.

"Remember this?" I place my hand on his hip. When he smiles at me, a swing my leg over so I am on top of him. I kiss him. Hard. He kisses me back, smiling. I grin, moving my hands to his waist. I slip my thumb under the waistband of his jeans, rubbing small circles over his hip bone. He moans, moving to kiss my jawline. My hands move up and down his back, tracing his tattoos lightly. Tobias moves his hands to my hair, tugging gently. I pull back, laughing.

"What?" He asks, puzzled.

"I was just thinking about what the other couples are doing, but mostly Christina and Will."

"Probably the same thing we are!" He says, laughing.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? I mean, during the zip line."

"I'll live. Let's not talk about that right now, though."

"Ok." I say, right before kissing him. He pulls back, though. I give him a questioning look.

"C'mon. Let's sit over here." He pulls me to the doorway of the train. Before we get there, though, I push him up against the wall, kissing him hard. He kisses me back, placing his hands on my waist.

"I love you, Tris." He mumbles into my mouth.

"I love you, too." Tobias runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I open it, but pull back quickly when I realize that we have to hop off.

"Tobias, it's time to go." He takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Ok."

~+"~+"~+~"+~"+~"~+~"+~"+~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"+"~+"~+"~+"~"+"~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"~+"`

When we reach the Hancock building, Tobias is trying, and failing, to keep his breath steady.

"Shh… It's ok." I whisper to him. "I've done this hundreds of times. It really helps to go face first, you will feel like a bird. Don't close your eyes, though. It will just make it worse. I will be waiting at the bottom for you. You will be fine. I love you."

Tobias nods. We ride the elevator to the top floor, Tobias with his eyes clamped tight. When we reach the roof, we climb out of the elevator, and I say, "Can I go first, then have Four come after me?"

"Sure. Yeah. Ok." They reply. I smile when I look over the roof. Zeke grabs a harness and hooks it up to the wire. I squeeze Tobias' hand reassuringly. Zeke motions for me to hop into the harness, and I do. He secures it before sending me off.

I feel like I am soaring. I zoom high above the ground. This happy feeling vanishes, though, as I think about Tobias. I am really worried for him. _No,_ I think to myself. He will be fine. He is strong.

I pull the break upon reaching the bottom. I climb out of the harness, dropping slightly hard. This was a lot easier when the other Dauntless were here to catch me. I lean back against the wall, waiting for Tobias.

I finally see him zipping down the line. He is grimacing. When he finally reaches me, he looks as though he is about to start crying. I help him out of the harness before saying, "You did awesome. Come on, let's go talk." I have to help Tobias walk; he is shaking pretty badly.

As we go down the elevator, I rub circles between his thumb and forefinger, attempting to comfort him. When the elevator finally reaches the bottom, we walk outside quickly. I take him to the closest patch of grass with a tree that I can find.

Tobias sits down next to me. I cuddle into his chest, pulling his arm around me.

"Tell me exactly how you feel."

"Shaken. In love. Nervous. Thankful. Embarrassed."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed. All they saw was you being strong."

"I don't care about them, Tris. I care about you. You saw me weak. I know you have seen me weak before, but it still hurts me."

"Tobias, please don't be embarrassed. You know that I will love you no matter what. You are only human. You have to have weaknesses. We all do. I love you so much. And, about the nervous and shaken, are you starting to feel better?"

"Yes, I am. You are definitely helping. Thank you. And thank you for talking with me, too. And reassuring me. I love you, too. So much."

I kiss his lips softly. I pull back upon seeing the others looking for us. Tobias stands up, then helps pull me up, too. We start heading back to the train.

We hop onto the train in the same formation as before: Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene in the first car, Will and Christina in the second, and Tobias and I in the third car.

Tobias sits down, his back against the wall. I walk over to him and lay my head in his lap. He idly plays with my hair.

"Tobias, can we just freeze this moment? I just want to live in it forever."

"I would love that too, Tris. I could make this moment so much better, though. Say, if I did this:" He reaches down to tickle my stomach.

"Tobias!" I scream, laughing. He doesn't stop, though. He bends down to tickle my face with his stubble. I try to swat him away, but he just swings around to pin down my arms. I moan in frustration.

"I… liked the other… moment… better!" I try to say between laughs.

"I don't." He bends down to kiss me. I take his moment of weakness to flip him over, so I am on top. He laughs a full, deep laugh.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

I get off of him. Tobias sits up, pulling me closer to him. I lay my head back on his lap. I close my eyes, enjoying the comforting feeling of him stroking my hair.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I reply, slowly drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

* * *

Back at Uriah's place, I sit in Tobias' lap. He takes his turn.

"Christina. Truth or Dare?"

"I don't feel like jumping off the chasm, so Truth."

"Well, Christina, why don't you tell the group what you think my fears are?"

"You told him?" She asks, incredulous.

"Maybe." I reply nonchalantly.

"Fine. When we were brand-new initiates, I told Tris that Four acts so tough that he's probably afraid of marshmallows and really bright sunrises or something. It was just a joke, though."

"Sure it was." I say. Everybody but Christina laughs. She just glares at me, then Tobias, then back at me. Will hugs her close to his side, trying to cheer her up.

"I will kill you guys later." She says. "Right now, though, Shauna. Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh. Guys, I'm bored. Can we play something else, please?"

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Suggests Zeke.

"Sounds good to me." Replies Shauna. The rest of us agree.

"Can we take a shot of either hot sauce OR alcohol?" Marlene requests.

"Sounds fair to me." I say.

"Ok." Says Uriah.

We start the game. Christina is the first to go.

"Never Have I Ever… Dated my instructor." I take a shot. Next up is Zeke.

"Never Have I Ever worn glasses." Will takes a shot, blushing. Christina punches his shoulder playfully, grinning.

"Shut up Christina." She just grins wider.

"Never Have I Ever sung in public." Says Uriah. Zeke and Shauna both takes shots, which earns a strange look from the rest of us.

"Never Have I Ever gotten a Hickey." Marlene takes a shot of hot sauce. Tobias looks at me and says, "We are definitely changing that. Tonight. While we cuddle up and talk about things."

"Ok." I laugh.

"Guys," I ask. "Can we finish this game tomorrow night? I am tired and kinda want to go home…"

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" Christina asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes Christina, I am sure."

"I think that's a good idea," Says Zeke. "Are you guys good with that?"

They agree. Tobias and I head back to our place, holding hands.

When we reach our apartment, I walk to the kitchen to make tea. Tobias walks to the bedroom to lay down. When the tea is ready, I pour it into the mugs.

I bring the tea to Tobias.

"Thanks, Tris." I cuddle up next to him, sipping lightly on the tea.

"Ok, so you want to know about Marcus, I assume?"

"Only if you want to. I want you to have an awesome night."

"How about we ask each other some more questions, then we'll talk?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to ask the first question?"

"Sure. Tris, I met you for the first time when you fell in the net during initiation. I thought you were beautiful. We have shared many wonderful memories since then. I love you, and I never want to lose you." Tobias pulls out a ring. "Tris, will you marry me?"

I am speechless. I feel like I'm frozen; I can't move.

"Tris? You're scaring me."

"Yes, Tobias. Yes! I will definitely marry you!" I cry into his chest.

"Thank you, Tobias. I love you." I wipe my eyes, trying to stop crying.

"I love you too, Tris." He wipes my cheek, ridding it of tears. I pull myself into his lap. Tobias rubs my back, making soothing noises.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." I say, sniffling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the kind reviews, ideas, and PMs. It is awesome having readers like you! This is a short one, but I will update later tonight. **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Positive?"

"Yeah, I'm just really happy." I sit up to look at him. I kiss him. He kisses me back, laying me on the bed. I tug at the hem of his shirt, willing him to take it off. He happily obliges. Tobias then moves his hands up my stomach before pulling back.

"I'm sorry. I forget that you are afraid sometimes…"

"No," I say firmly. "I am ready to get over that fear."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"Yes." I bring my mouth up to his, savoring his taste. He moves his hands back to my stomach, the up to my ribcage, then to my bra strap. He fiddles with it for a moment before it unhooks. I take off my shirt, the bra coming with it.

~+~+~+~ I'm not going further, people. Yes- They do _it_. +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

I wake up to find Tobias staring own at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Handsome." I reply, grinning.

We make our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. About halfway there, Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Four! Put me down!" I yell.

"Nope. Well, maybe under one circumstance."

"What?"

"If you give me a big kiss." He says with a smirk.

"So not worth it." I scoff. He looks mock offended. I just ride the rest of the way in silence, hoping to tick him off more.

Christina and Will spot us before we make it to our destination.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Will tells Four. Will quickly swoops Christina up over his shoulder, mimicking Tobias.

"Will, you better put me down this instant!" She cries. Will and Tobias just laugh while Christina and I glare at them.

"Stupid men." She mutters under her breath.

"What was that, Christina?" Will asks. "Don't make me tickle you."

"Fine," She huffs. "You will pay for this later."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

After breakfast, Tobias and I go back to our apartments.

"You know, next week we have to train initiates."

"Yeah," I reply. "It'll be fun to scare the shit outta them, but I like spending my time with you."

"As do I, Tris. Oh, that reminds me. When do you want to tell your parents about our engagement?"

"We should go today."

"Ok, do you want to go now?"

"How about in just a little while? First I want to do this-" I push him up against the wall and kiss him hard. He kisses me back, stroking my hair with his hand. Tobias pulls back and kisses my jawline, then my collarbone, my eyebrow, my nose, then back to my lips. I sigh into his mouth, "I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"And I you, Tris Prior." I laugh.

"What are they going to call you at the wedding during the vows? Just Four?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Ok. Think about it." I laugh again. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure. The train comes in…" He checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

We head out the door, walking to the train.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the lack of an update. I was out of town.**

* * *

When we reach the Abnegation stop, we jump out hand in hand.

"Tobias, I'm actually kind of nervous."

"It will be fine, Tris. They love you and I love you."

"Ok. You're right. It will be-" Tobias freezes, squeezing my hand hard.

"What is it?" _Oh_. We are passing Marcus' house.

"Hey. It's okay. He can't touch you here. Come on, we can talk about it as soon as we pass it." I pull him along to the first bench I see.

I rub his back, attempting to soothe him.

"Are you okay? We can go back to Dauntless if you want. My parents can wait." Tobias takes a deep breath.

"No. I'm ok. Let's just go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you, though. Later."

"Ok." I pull him up, kissing him in the process.

We finish the walk to my parent's house.

Upon arrival, I knock on the door, nervously grabbing Tobias' hand.

"It'll be okay. Remember, I love you _and_ they love you." I nod.

My mom comes to the door, opening it.

"Beatrice? Four? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mom, we have something to tell you and Dad."

"Okay. Come in! I will go get Andrew." She walks off, leaving Tobias and I standing there alone.

"So, this was your house?"

"Tobias, we had the exact same house."

"So? We had different grass…"

"Grass? You paid attention to the grass?" He doesn't have a chance to respond, though. My parents come walking towards us.

"Beatrice, hello." My dad still seems mad about me choosing Dauntless. _Oh well, he will have to get over it. _

"Hi, Dad."

"What did you want to tell us, Beatrice?" My mom asks softly.

"Wait, Natalie. I know you from somewhere, _Four_." Tobias tenses. "Are you from Abnegation?"

Tobias surprises me with his answer.

"Yes, sir. My name is Tobias Eaton."

"Tobias Eaton? Marcus has suffered for years because of you!"

"I am sorry, Sir. I have to respectfully disagree. I suffered for years because of Marcus."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"The Erudite were not lying about him." As if to prove this, Tobias pulls off his shirt, exposing his scars.

"What? Marcus did this?" My mom asks. I nod.

"I am so sorry." She adds, looking distraught.

"Please don't mention it to anyone, though. I would rather people not know…"

"Of course, Tobias. We would never. Right Andrew?"

"Of course. Now what did you want to tell us?"

"Well," I say, grasping Tobias' hand. "We are engaged." I show her my ring.

"That's wonderful, Beatrice! I'm so happy for you! Have you told Caleb yet?" My mom took this surprisingly well. I'm not sure about my father yet, though.

"No, not yet. I was planning on going to Erudite soon, though."

We stay for a little while, talking about different things. Finally I say, "Thank you for having us over, Mom, Dad. We should be going, though. I don't want to miss the train."

"You are very welcome, Beatrice. It was our gift to you."

Back on the train, I cuddle into Tobias' chest.

"My parents seemed to like you well enough. Why did you tell them about Marcus?"

"They are your parents. They needed to find out sooner or later. Besides, your dad would have recognized me by the end of the night."

"Thank you." I cuddle further into his chest, soaking in his warmth.

Arriving back at the compound, I realize that we have to finish the game tonight.

"Don't forget about Never have I Ever and Truth or Dare tonight. Then we can talk and cuddle in bed. Maybe finish asking each other questions. And if you want to, you can talk to me about Marcus."

"Definitely! I'm looking forward to this 'cuddling' thing most of all, though."

"Me too."

When we get to our apartment, I go change my clothes. Tobias follows me, changing his clothes also.

"Why did you go to Zeke's that day?" I ask him. "Were you guys buying a ring?"

"No, I had already bought the ring. I was just looking for encouragement…" I reach up to kiss him.

"We should head out now. Christina will kill me if I'm late!" I add, jokingly.

"Fine," He sighs. "As soon as we get back, though, be expecting some of this." He picks me up, tickling my stomach.

"Stop it!"

"Hmm… I don't think so. Maybe I will just carry you there."

"Not if you expect any of this," I kiss his lips. "When we get back."

"It's not worth it." He says, mimicking me from earlier.

* * *

**I apologize if any of the characters were OOC. Next update will be the games, but then I will move on to other things. Please vote for what you want to come next/ the order these things happen/ which ones you do not want to happen:**

_**A) Tris gets pregnant**_

_**B) Skip ahead to training initiates**_

_**C) Other main female gets pregnant**_

_**D) Marcus visits Tobias**_

_**E) Tris tells Caleb**_

_**F) Skip to wedding**_

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for any delays, internet was having problems. Thank you for all of the feedback! By the way, LONGEST CHAPTER YET- BY FAR!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Finally at Uriah's place, we sit down in a circle to play Truth or Dare.

"Do we remember who left off?" Asks Will. "Or are we just starting over?"

"I think we should just start over." Replies Uriah. The rest of us agree.

Shockingly, Tobias says, "I want to start."

"Really, Bro? I don't think you have ever wanted to start!" Zeke says, laughing.

"Whatever. Anyway, Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I Dare you to tell us the truth. What's wrong? You have been acting so un-Uri lately…"

"Well…" He glances at Marlene, who gives him a quick nod. "Marlene and I need to tell you guys something." He grabs her hand.

"I'm pregnant!" No one says anything, we all just stare. I guess it is up to me to break the silence.

"Congratulations, guys! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah! Congrats!" Yells Christina. "We are going to have to throw a party!" I sigh. A party with Christina is a lot of work.

"It's fine, Christina. Really. We don't need a party."

"Of course you do!" I laugh.

"Ok, Four. Truth or Dare?" Uriah is trying to change the subject.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Tris to switch clothes for today and tomorrow." He looks at me, grimacing.

"Tris, you better have some bigger clothes!"

"I do. Don't worry. And, because I love you, I stole some of your clothes to use for pajamas." He shoots me a glare. "Let me finish! Technically, those clothes are now mine, so you can wear them." Tobias kisses the top of my head.

"Thanks." We leave to go change our clothes.

"Underwear too!" Yells Uriah, through the door. We sigh.

"Sorry, Tobias. You are kind of stuck in a push-up bra."

"Seriously, Tris? You choose today, of all days, to wear a push up bra?"

"Oh, stop your whining! I am the one stuck without a bra while playing Truth or Dare!"

"True. But, see, that is good for me. If you have to lose your shirt…"

"Pervert! I might have to rethink this whole cuddling thing later tonight."

"I'm eighteen, Tris. Just because I don't always say things doesn't mean that I don't think them."

"Whatever. Just give me your damn shirt."

We finish changing before heading back out. I must say, Tobias looks ridiculous.

"Zeke. Truth or Dare?"

"I would prefer not to die today. Truth."

"How many times have you and Shauna had sex?"

"Really? Not even using a euphemism? And to answer your question, three. Three times." Shauna groans.

"Zeke! Why did you tell them?"

"I know you think I look hot without my shirt on, but I would prefer to save it for later." Zeke responds with a grin. "Tris?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to describe Four, Me, and Uriah in eight adjectives each."

"Okay, that's kind of a weird one. I'll describe Uri first. Umm… Daring, annoying, loud, fun, exciting, friendly, umm… tattooed, and strong. Zeke is… Shorter, daring, loud, fun, exciting, friendly, strong, and fast."

"Hey!" Yells Zeke. "You used the same words!"

"Well, the same words describe you. Four is… Kind," The stares from around the room cut me off. "Would you guys rather me describe who he is the others, or who he is to me?"

"Both! Eight for others, eight for you." Exclaims Zeke. "We don't want to hear how sappy he can get."

"Fine. He is… Secretive, mean, closed-off, un-emotional, strong, tough, muscular, daring. To me, he is… Kind, caring, compassionate, loving, brave, strong, exciting, and daring." People stare at me like I am an alien.

After going through a few more dares, we decide it is time to go home. After all, tomorrow we train initiates.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Sorry for skipping, but I wanted to get on with the story ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"When we reach the apartment, I head straight for the bedroom. After I change into my pajamas, I walk out to the living room, grabbing Tobias' hand to pull him back into the bedroom.

I am comfortably in his lap, turned sideways so I can see his face. I don't understand how even though we have been together for so long, I still feel the electricity when I'm close to him.

"Do you want to finish the question thing Tobias?"

"Sure. Do you want to go first?"

"No, you can. I still have to think of a question."

"Ok, let me see…" I guess he didn't know one either. "What was the last lie you told?"

"Christina was begging me to go shopping with her, and I said that I didn't mind."

"Wow…" Says Tobias with a laugh.

"Yep! Anyway, what do you think is the most offensive word?"

"Is that even a question, Tris? It's Pansycake, duh!" I slap his arm playfully, giggling.

"Tris, are you giggling?" He asks with a gasp. "You never giggle!"

"Oh, be quiet and ask your damn question."

"Feisty! Fine, why did you decide to grab my hand in the training room?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was feeling brave, so I just decided to do it. I felt stupid afterwards, though."

"It was one of the best moments of my life. I knew I really liked you, and I hoped that meant you liked me too." I kiss him, embracing the warm feeling of his lips against mine.

"I definitely did. My question… Do you want to go through my Fear Landscape tomorrow?"

"I would love too, as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Of course I am. I love you."

"I love you too, Tris. How long did you know you that you were going to transfer to Dauntless?"

"When my hand reached the bowl. Ever since the aptitude test, I knew it was between Abnegation and Dauntless, but I was going back and forth up until the last second."

"Me too, honestly. I wanted to escape my father by choosing Dauntless, but I belonged in Abnegation, too." My forehead finds his chest, calming his breathing.

"Easy question. What was your favorite subject in school?"

"Faction History." I give him a look.

"Really? Faction History? Some things I will never understand about you…"

"Here is a not-so-easy question for you. Why were you afraid of intimacy?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think it was from Abnegation. I was never really exposed, so I guess it just made me uncomfortable. Peter-" Tobias tenses at the name. "I think Peter caused the main part of my fear, though." He nods, silently. "And, as payback for that question, why do you struggle with kindness?"

"I'm not really sure, either. Maybe it was Marcus. I mean, Marcus always talked down to me, insisted to me that I was not worthy, that I was not worth being loved. And I guess I started to believe him. I still believe him sometimes. And, I guess that if I don't think of myself in that way, then it's hard to treat others that way. It's like using reverse psychology on yourself."

"First off, you better stop thinking that you are not worthy. You are the most worthy person I know. You are loved, by more people than just me. Zeke, for instance. Even though he can't do this-" I kiss him. "He still loves you. You are worthy of being loved, of being in Dauntless, of being everything."

Tobias shakes his head, almost disbelieving. I grab his chin, turning his face towards me, making sure he makes eye contact.

"You are. I swear. You trust me, right? I swear on my life. You are worthy."

"No one has ever told me that before, Tris. Honestly, you are the only one who sincerely says meaningful things to me. Other people have said things like "You are amazing" or "You are the best we have" or things like that, but no one says anything real. True."

"That's not how it should be. What happened to you was wrong, very wrong, but good things came from it, too. We should focus on the positive, not the negative. Like how you became stronger, both mentally and emotionally, and we met each other, and you realize that very few people can be trusted."

"Thank you, Tris. I never really thought about it that way. Marcus… Marcus did a lot of things to me, things that I will never understand why he did, but I see your point." I nod, sliding off his lap.

"Flip over onto your stomach, Tobias."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Tobias." He rolls over hesitantly.

"You have had a really hard day, actually, a really hard week. This is the least you deserve." Tobias just shakes his head, wondering_. _I push him back playfully on to the bed. He resigns, sighing.

I pull his shirt up and over his head. I trace his scars lightly, causing him to shiver. I start massaging his back, working out the accumulated knots. He has an extremely tight knot on his shoulder. As I rub it, he inhales sharply.

"Tris," He says quietly. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry." I lessen the pressure, but continue rubbing it. Finally, the muscle releases. I move down to his lower back, rubbing deep, slow circles. Tobias moans. I laugh.

My hands move down to his calves, jokingly poking them.

"Hard as a rock! Hot, though, I must add." He laughs at me.

"Obviously I'm hot. Why else would you choose to be with me?"

"Hmm… Maybe because you're brave, selfless, courageous, caring, worthy, compassionate, loving," I smile. "And sometimes kind. Being hot is definitely a bonus, though. I'm not going to lie." I add, laughing.

"Tris, why are you doing this? You shouldn't go out of your way for me."

"Tobias, do you ever stop talking?" He sighs, giving up.

After a while, I plop down next to him.

"Thanks, Tris. That felt really good. I owe you one."

"No you don't. And you're welcome. I was thinking, should we keep our relationship from the initiates, or not?"

"I don't think we should. Anyway, I would never survive. What is your reason for wanting to?"

"I honestly have no idea. It was stupid, though."

We fall asleep, cuddled tightly into each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for my long time of not updating. I should be back on schedule with updating at least once a week. Tonight, though, you should get two updates. Please check out my other stories!

* * *

The next morning, I wake up before Tobias. _Strange_. I better make the best of it and grab breakfast for us. I slide out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Tobias.

I jump in the shower, washing quickly. I dry my hair and apply my makeup, adding more than usual. I change into a nice outfit- A black tanktop, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots.

In the dining hall, I run into Christina. She is wearing almost the exact same outfit I am.

"It's going to be kind of hard to scare the initiates if we look identical, Christina!" I say jokingly.

She sighs, "I'll change. I have way more clothes than you do."

"Thanks, Christina." I grab our food and head back to the apartment.

"Tris, where did you go?" Well, so much for getting back before he woke up. Tobias is fully dressed, and he looks like he is ready to go.

"I got us breakfast. You always get it for us, and since I woke up before you for the first time ever, I figured I would get it for us."

"Thank you, Tris. You could have just stayed here and rested, though. I would have gotten it after I woke up."

"We need to talk, Tobias." His face drops quickly, almost as if he is scared of what I have to say. I keep a straight face. "You need to learn to accept things. Gifts. You were right when you said you would fit into Abnegation."

"It's just hard, Tris. I don't want people to go out of their way for me."

"Learn to deal with it." Before he can respond, I reach up to kiss him. He grabs my waist, puling me closer.

"You look great, Tris." I smile, reaching back up to kiss him.

"So do you." I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to mine. We kiss, but I pull back.

"We should meet Christina and Uriah by the net. They are probably waiting…"

"Later?"

"Later. After we go through my Fear Landscape tonight."

At the net, we start to make bets on the initiates.

"Five points says an Erudite will be the first to fall."

"I'm with Tris." Says Tobias.

"Well I say Candor." Argues Christina.

"I vote Dauntless Born." Says Uriah.

"There's Max. Get ready!" Tobias exclaims.

After Max is through with his speech, it is dead silent. Finally, we see the blur of grey falling into the net. Grey?

"I win!" Shouts Christina. The rest of us sigh. Ten points from Tobias and I, all because a stupid Candor had to be daring

"What is your name?" Tobias asks.

"F- F- Faith."

"Hard one, I know. It only gets easier from here on out." Uriah says, smirking.

As the rest of the initiates come down, we have fifteen Dauntless born, four Candor, one Amity, and four Erudite.

**Landon Jones- Erudite**

**Jonsthin White- Erudite**

**Shawn Davenport- Erudite**

**Africa Porter- Erudite**

**Cole Spencer- Amity**

**Tyler Maita- Candor**

**Esther Manning- Candor**

**Letitia Pointed- Candor**

**Faith Longing- Candor**

When the initiates are all off the net, Tobias yells, "I am Four, this is Tris, Christina, and Uriah. We are your trainers."

"Four? Like the number?" A Candor snickers. Tobias walks up to him, putting his face right in front of the Candor's, just like he did in my initiation. Christina laughs, moving next to Tobias.

"The first thing you will learn with us," she says. "Is to keep your mouth shut. If we wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, we would have joined their faction."

"Got that?" I ask. The initiates look scared. We are a pretty scary group, I must admit.

"Dauntless Born, come with me and Christina. I hope to god _you_ don't need a tour of the place. Transfers, go with Four and Tris." We separate, Transfers heading to the pit, Dauntless Born heaing who knows where.

"This is the Pit." I say. Tobias finishes for me with, "You will learn to love it one day."

"Follow us," I yell. "We will show you the chasm." We walk toward the railing, willing the initiates to follow us.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again." I have to stay strong. I have to. Stop thinking about Al. Stop it.

We lead the initiates to the dining hall; where upon arriving the Dauntless stand, applaud, stomp, and shout. Tobias gets our food and I move to sit with our friends.

"So, how are your initiates, Christina?" I ask.

"Smart asses. They think they know everything. Uriah had to punch one who wanted to start a fight with us."

"It's true! He was getting on my last nerve, so I punched his jaw. That put him in his place."

"I am really glad we have transfers. They are pretty scared of Four."

"And you, Tris." Tobias says, arriving with our food.

"Thank you for getting it. I'll take next time."

"Ah, but Tris. Now you are being hypocritical. You just told me that _I_ need to learn to accept other people doing things for me. You have the same problem." I burst out laughing at the looks on everyone else's face.

"Was… Was…" Uriah can't talk; he's laughing so hard. "Was Four being kind _and_ giving _and_ nice?"

"No, he was being annoying." I say, glaring at Tobias in a playful manner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I am now also working on a story called ****_Divergent Reread_****. This may cause less frequent updates of this story, but I promise to keep updating at least every other week. At least. If I forget, please just harass me with PMs or something.**

* * *

After dinner, we leave the initiates with Eric.

"Are you ready to go through my Fear Landscape?"

"Of course." We walk together to the room, hand in hand. We grab the syringes, injecting each other's necks.

_At least my seventh fear will be gone,_ I think to myself. Or will it? Am I still afraid of intimacy, just not with Tobias?

The ground beneath us changes, showing green grass and a blue sky. Wings flap next to my ear, talons on my shoulder, birds attacking Tobias.

"Grab the gun, Tobias!" I yell, stooping down to grab my own. We kill the birds in record time.

The birds fade away, leaving me in the filling tank of water. Tobias presses his back to one side of the tank. _Crap. _This fear is his fear, too.

"Help me break the glass! Just pound on it!" We pound on the glass, willing it to crack. Finally it does just that. Tobias takes a few seconds to collect himself, readying himself to move on.

Waves. The next fear is the waves.

"Tris, you are Divergent. You can control the simulation. Follow me!" He climbs onto the rocks, pulling me up with him.

"Deep breaths, Tris. You are safe up here with me." I am safe. I am in Tobias' arms. The scenery changes once again, bringing us to the next fear.

Fire. Peter. Logs. Rope. Torches. This is a simulation. They can't hurt me. This is a simulation. Rain. Think of rain. Think of the rain, falling from the sky, putting out the flame. The ropes fall away.

Tobias comes toward me, engulfing me in a hug. The next fear is the scarred man in Abnegation.

"This is your bedroom?"

"Yep. And here they come." The fists pound on the window. Think, Tris. Think. The gun will be in the closet door. I make my way there, trying not to think of the mangled bodies.

I grab the guns and hand one to Tobias. We shoot, but I once again do not have enough bullets.

"Tobias, I am sorry. I should have thought of this ahead of time. We kind of have to go into the closet to keep them away."

"Okay, Tris. It's fine. Let's try to get your heart rate down pretty fast, though. Alright?"

"Of course." I pull him into the closet with me. "I have an idea of calming down." I lean over and kiss him. He smiles, kissing me back.

All too soon, the scene changes again. I forgot about this one. In the middle of the circle are my mother, my father, my brother, and my husband. That's new.

"Do it." Hisses a voice next to me. Jeanine.

She presses her gun to my temple, the cold circle against my skin.

"Do it." She says again, much more insistent.

"Tris," says Tobias. "It is just a simulation. It's not real. This is your last fear. Just shoot us so we can go home and talk."

"I can't, Tobias!" I grab Jeanine's wrist, taking the gun from her hand. I shoot myself in the forehead.

"What the hell was that, Tris?" Tobias asks, furious.

"I- I don't know. I couldn't shoot you!"

"That is no excuse!" He storms off, leaving me standing alone in the Fear Landscape room. I have conflicting thoughts- should I stay at Christina's place tonight to let Tobias cool off, or should I go home and talk to him? I head to Christina's place, planning to talk to her and get her advice.

I knock on her door.

"Tris? Are you okay?" I was crying on my way here, so I'm sure my eyes are puffy.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, hold on one sec." She yells at Will. "Will, get your ass over here!"

"What did I do, Christina?" He asks worriedly.

"Oh, nothing babe. Tris and I just need to have a little girl-to-girl."

"Okay. I love you." He kisses her cheek and before heading out, he shoots me a worried glance.

"Come on, Tris. Let's go sit on the couch." She leads me over, sitting down on the opposite end. "What is the matter?"

"Boy stuff." I say, shakily laughing. "Okay, so Four and I were going through my Fear Landscape together, I mean, I went through his during our initiation, so-"

"What?! You went through his Fear Landscape?"

"Yeah. And no, I can't tell you his fears. Anyway, we went through and all, but my last fear was having to kill my family. Four included." She nods as if to show she is listening. "Well I couldn't do that. So I shot myself instead. And after we were out of the simulation, he starts freaking out! He's all like 'What the hell was that, Tris?' and then when I said that I couldn't shoot them he just storms off saying 'That's no excuse.' I mean, that was so uncalled for!"

"Yeah, it was. I think it was because it hurt him to see you kill yourself, but there is no reason for him to treat you like that. Do you want to stay here tonight to let him cool off?"

"Do you think that is the right decision? Should I go talk to him and then if he is still pissed off just come back here? Or just wait until morning?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you stay here for a couple of hours to let Four cool off and then go talk to him?And you are always welcome to come back here if things don't work out."

"I think that is a great idea. Thanks Christina. Do you want to get Will to come back in here?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"Thanks again, Christina." I fall into a daze, thinking about what to say to Tobias. When Will comes back in, I snap out of it.

"Will, I have a question for you." I say. He nods, urging me to continue. I tell him the whole story I told Christina, then add, "Since you're a guy, if you were in Four's position, what would you want me to say when I came back hours later to talk to you?"

"I wouldn't want you to say anything. I'd want you to come over and hug me, whispering in my ear that we should talk. I'd want you to wait for me to start the conversation before saying anything."

"Whoa. Will. That is so precise." He just shrugs, blushing.

We decide to play Bed, Wed, or Dead to pass the time.

"Will. Bed, Wed, or Dead- Shauna, Marlene, and Lauren." I ask him.

"Hmm… Bed Marlene, Wed Shauna, and Dead Lauren."

"Chris." He asks. "Bed, Wed, or Dead- Four, Uriah, and Peter."

"Wed Uriah, Bed Four, sorry Tris, but he's hot, and Kill Peter." Will looks offended when she calls Tobias hot. I slap her on the arm, feigning hurt. We play for at least an hour before we grow tired.

"Should I go talk to Four now?"

"Yeah, I think you should." Christina tells me. I nod, thanking her for letting me crash here if need be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, we need to do a vote. Should I do a typical game of Capture the Flag, or something to change it up a little bit? I was thinking a very entertaining game of Candor or Dauntless between the initiates and a few others. Any suggestions? If I get five votes by 10:30 ET, I will update by 2:00 today.**

* * *

Once at our apartment, I take a deep breath. I raise my hand slowly, gathering the courage to knock. I knock, then peek my head in the door.

"Tobias?" I whisper. "Are you home?" No answer. I walk in the door, looking around the house for any signs of him. None. Maybe I should go to Zeke's place and see if he is there; that seems probable.

At Zeke's place, I go through the same state of mind. One more deep breath, one more knock. One conversation can change our relationship forever. One more argument, one more fight.

Zeke answers the door.

"Oh my god! Tris! Umm, I am going to leave and let you two talk." Zeke hurries out the door, pushing me inside. Well, I guess it's now or never.

"Tris!" Tobias gasps. He looks ghostly pale, face swollen and red with tears. I walk over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"We need to talk." I say, still holding him tightly. He nods, leading me over to the couch, grasping my hands.

"Okay." Tobias starts. "First you tell me what you want to say, then I will tell you." I nod.

"I really don't have much to say. I have no idea why you got so upset, and it really hurt me. I just stayed at Christina's until now." Tobias nods, deep in thought.

"I'm really sorry, Tris. I don't know what came over me." He sighs. "I had to watch you kill yourself, Tris!" He is crying now. "Do you understand what that felt like? Why couldn't you just kill us? Why couldn't you kill Jeanine?" I lean into his side. I really missed his warmth.

"My fear was having my family's death be my own fault. The simulation wouldn't let me kill Jeanine, I already tried that. I love you, Tobias, and I am sorry that I hurt you. You have to remember that I was panicking. I really wanted to get out of the simulation, so I tried to do what seemed easiest. If you hadn't have been in there with me, I still would have done it." I sigh. "You have to understand, though, that I would give my life for you. If I had the choice of loosing you or killing myself, I would kill myself without a second thought. I love you, Tobias. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry, Tris. I was immature. I just have no idea what I would do without you. I love you so much. But please, never give your life for me. Please." I reach up and kiss Tobias softly. I don't answer.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tris. So much."

**_-*Time skip to after initiate's fights; night of Capture the Flag*- _**

"Initiates!" Tobias and I scream, barging into the dormroom. "Get up and meet us by the train-tracks in five minutes or you become factionless!"


End file.
